Gaz
From the Call of Duty wikia : Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was a member of the British Special Air Service who was a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests; he also insists that after confronting and killing Victor Zakhaev, that they should arrive in London before departing to the US. Gaz was voiced by Craig Fairbrass Biography Known for his sense of humor, Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and gave Soap a run-through on how to use weapons in F.N.G. He works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, their helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad when Imran Zakhaev calls Al-Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years ago, the team escapes Azerbaijan and attempts to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Gaz identifies him during the ambush, but Victor runs, they pursue and surround him, but he commits suicide. Gaz then joins an SAS and U.S.M.C. joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two, Zakhaev launches two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz is sent to the security room with some of the force while Price, Soap and Griggs make their way to the control room, inputing abort codes, self-destructing the missiles. After managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team control three of the bases' trucks to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains, but a Hind destroys a bridge, cutting them off. The SAS-Marine Joint Force continued in a last stand effort until reinforcements arrived. However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. As the Ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrive and execute Gaz with a Desert Eagle. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, as Kamarov arrives in the last level. Gaz in Blackout. Gaz in F.N.G.. Gaz in Ultimatum. Quotes :"Useless wankers!" :— Gaz, on Baseplate not being able to send any support during Game Over :"Nice shot, mate." :— Gaz, complimenting Soap when getting a headshot on an enemy throughout the campaign :"Yeah, well, not for long they're not." :— Gaz, in response to hearing about villagers being killed in "Safehouse". :"An AC-130, eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while." :— Gaz after hearing an AC130 gunship would be escorting them to the LZ in Hunted. :"We should just beat it out of him, sir." :— Gaz proposing to interrogate Kamarov. :"Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable." :— Gaz talking to Soap after showing him how to use his knife on a watermelon :"I like to keep this for close encounters." :— Gaz commenting on his W1200 shotgun in "Crew Expendable". This is a reference to the movie Aliens. :"Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians? " :— Gaz asking Captain Price in "Blackout". A possible reference to The Wizard of Oz. :"Yeah well, that's good enough for me sir. " :— Gaz, after Price answers the question about the Russians in Blackout above. :"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now go sit in the corner." :— Gaz speaking to Kamarov after interrogating him. :"Negative sir. But you can try pulling on it if it makes you feel better." :— Gaz, responding to Captain Price in "No Fighting In The War Room" when he's asked if he can make the blast doors open faster. :"Oh, he's got to be taking the piss!? We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?!" :— Gaz complaining that they have to go down the hill to a new LZ in "Heat" :"That's bloody outrageous, mate!" :— Gaz remarking on the AC-130's firepower in Hunted. :"Let's do this!" :— Gaz, shortly before going into battle (also heard when playing as S.A.S on multiplayer) Trivia *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Red Dot Sight. *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for "Ghost" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Strangely, in Ultimatum and All In, he uses his signature G36C, but in No Fighting In The War Room, you can see briefly, he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Gaz always wears a hat with the UK flag on it. *Some people believe Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 is Gaz in disguise, but this cannot be as Ghost and Gaz have different names, but this can be countered in two ways: Gaz is most likely a nickname, and Ghost refers to how he seemingly "came back from the dead". The rumor that Ghost and Gaz are the same person has been disproven, as it has been confirmed by Infinity Ward that Gaz was killed. *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head.